Human Again
by pokeariana
Summary: A series of one shots based off of the Faberry scenes that appeared into my head after listening to Ingrid Michaelson's new CD Human Again.  Rated M just in case
1. How We Love

**_Ingrid_**_** Michaelson's Human Again is simply amazing. So, starting with How To Love, I will be writing little one shots of the Faberry scenes I come up with in my head as I listen to each song on the album. Hope you enjoy it. More to come! .com/watch?v=XQ2qD4XAltI**_

* * *

><p><em>I knew a man who was afraid to love<em>  
><em>to lay his heart on the bathroom rug<em>  
><em>he drank his coffee in the same old mug<em>  
><em>and sat in silence 'til the world fell numb<em>  
><em>until the day when a girl came by<em>  
><em>she had eyes like the rising tide<em>  
><em>he felt a sharpness deep inside<em>  
><em>the kind of ache that can't be satisfied<em>

Rachel could swear that the blonde goddess in front of her would be the death of her. She smiled as she watched the girl's long skirt sway and her short locks

shake as she twirled around, her sweet voice filling the room. She laughed and felt her heart swell as the girl flashed her a small smile. She would never get

tired of staring and admiring the way the girl moved around the room effortlessly, without a care in the world. She longed to reach out and take her hand, and

dance along with her. She wished to hug the girl tightly and listen to her heart beat as she sang to her softly. She wanted everything. All of her.

This was how Rachel Berry Berry loved Quinn Fabray. Silently, secretly and for eternity.

* * *

><p>Quinn tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she sang, both from nervousness and from the gorgeous brown eyes that were now focused on her. She<p>

tried to keep her thoughts on getting the lyrics right as she smiled softly at the beautiful girl at the top of the risers. As the words from the song left her mouth

she hoped the girl knew how much she meant to her. She wanted to stand in front of her and sing to her directly, openly expressing the overwhelming love and

care she held for her. She longed to kiss her sweetly while staring into those mesmerizing eyes, willing to get lost in them forever.

This was how Quinn Fabray loved Rachel Berry. Silently, secretly and forever.

_We love to love when it fills up the room. But when it leaves oh we're cursing the stars._


	2. Live It With Love

_Tomorrow you will know there's no day better than today_

_We don't see how lucky these days are til they go away_

_Til these days go away_

Quinn inhaled Rachel's vanilla scent as she wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on the shorter girls shoulder, placing a small kiss on her neck. Rachel smiled as she leaned back against Quinn and leaned up to kiss the blonde quickly. They both laughed as they watched their son Kyle run across the soccer field, joining the group of boys as they followed the fast moving ball.

Quinn kissed Rachel's temple lightly and let out a content sigh. "I don't think soccer's his thing baby. I wonder what he's going to come up with next. How long do you give him?"

Rachel smiled and nodded as she played with Quinn's wedding band. "I give him a week at the most. But judging by the way he looks now. Maybe three days or maybe even today."

Quinn laughed and took her wife's hand as they made their way over to the bench where their ten year old son was packing up his stuff. "Hey buddy. You looked good out there!"

Kyle huffed as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and looked up at his moms. "I sucked. This is totally not my forte. I didn't sign up to get kicked in the shin repeatedly."

Rachel ruffled his hair as she took her son's hand and walked a little ahead of Quinn. "Hey my little star. I know you're trying to impress your mom but whatever you do she will love you no matter what. Not any less."

The brown haired boy smiled up at Rachel and nodded, "Okay mama. Thank you!"

Rachel laughed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist as she watched Kyle run off towards the car. "Everything okay Rach?"

Rachel smiled up at her wife and kissed her softly, and pulled back to look into those hazel eyes she loved, "Perfect."

"Hey mom! Mama! What about archery?"

_Gotta live it with love_


End file.
